Enki
| image = Enki.jpg | imagewidth = | caption = Enki | ename = | rname = Enki, Rokuta | jname = 延麒 | age = | hair = bright gold | eyes =Violet, Brown younger | gender = male | race = kirin | kingdom = En | title = Taiho | novel = The Twelve Kingdoms: Sea of Shadow The Twelve Kingdoms: Sea of Wind The Twelve Kingdoms: The Vast Spread of the Seas The Twelve Kingdoms: Skies of Dawn The Shore at Twilight, The Sky at Daybreak | anime = | jvoice = Kappei Yamaguchi Aya Ishizu (young) | evoice = Dave Wittenberg Michelle Ruff (young) }} As a taika from Japan, Enki (延麒) is also known as Rokuta (六太). Born during a time of civil war in Japan, the kirin of En was abandoned by his parents at a very young age and had been starving to death until his nyokai found him. Because he matured at younger age, Enki appears as a young boy compared to other kirin like Keiki. He and Shoryu share a good relationship and are able to treat one another in a casual manner. As a result of his past, Enki possessed a strong aversion to kings, seeing them as warmongers and the ones responsible for destroying a country. Originally feeling that humans could not rule a kingdom properly, Enki was reluctant to choose a new king, until a woman begged him to do so while saying people were starving so much that they were abandoning the children they couldn't raise, just like it happened to him. Invoking a meishoku, Enki returned to Japan and met Naotaka Komatsu, the son of a seafaring king and a taika from the Twelve Kingdoms. Though he did not have any faith in kings, he realizes that Naotaka is the king of En and Rokuta accepts him as his master. The pair return to the Twelve Kingdoms and Naotaka takes the throne as "Shoryu". Their trust in one another is strengthened when the King of En is forced to suppress a rebellion in his kingdom. When the kingdom of En chooses to aid Youko to rescue Keiki and free the kingdom of Kei from its false queen, Enki and Rakushun travel through various provinces in Kei to persuade the governors to abandon the imposter. Because he periodically travels to Hourai, Enki is also responsible for finding the kirin of Tai and helping him come to terms as a kirin. Gallery Enki kirin en.png Yokuhi Enki Nyokai.png|Enki's Nyokai E11.jpg|Enki sleeping Enki_with_Black_hair.png|Enki (Rokuta) as seen in Japan Enki_kirin.png|Enki as a Kirin Shoryu & Enki.jpg|Enki and Shoryu. Enki anatomy.png|Reference of Enki. Enki faces.png|Enki's facial expressions. Enki with restrain.png|Enki with a retraint on his horn Enki kirin face.png|Enki's facial features as a kirin. Enki kirin looking.png|Enki, as a kirin, looking around. Enki kirin leaping.png|Enki leaping from a rock. Enki in Takasato yard.png|Enki looking for Taiki in Kaname Takasato's yard. Enki calling for Renrin.png|Enki calling for Renrin in Hourai. Game sprite Enki.png|A game sprite of Enki. Enki Saving Shoryu.PNG|Enki Saving Shoryu 65.PNG|Enki and Youko 12.PNG|Enki and Sugimoto 9.PNG|Enki References Category:Kirin Category:Taika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters